


The Line Where The Sea Meets The Sky

by TrishaCollins



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I will not apologize for the Moana joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Henry as always had somewhat of a strange relationship with the sea. (missing scene)





	The Line Where The Sea Meets The Sky

He hummed very softly under his breath, dangling the bottle between his fingers.

"What's that you're doing?" Jack demanded, leaning over him to take the bottle.

"Sending a letter." He moved to take it back, but Jack held it out of his reach.

Irritated, he settled for glaring at the Captain, who was looking between him and the port side railing he had been leaning against. "You idiot. Who taught you to do that?"

"Nobody. It gets them where they need to be. My letter, please, Captain." He held out his hand.

"Idiot boy. You're courting the sea? You know nothing worth anything." Jack held the bottle carefully between his hands, mincing his way back to the wheel. "I'll be keeping this."

A wave struck the prow hard, hard enough that Jack stumbled and dropped the bottle. It bounced on the deck twice before it rolled over the side.

"Thank you." He called as politely as he could manage after it, shrugging at Jack.

"You are twice the fool either of your parents were, and they were both bloody insane." Jack stumbled to his feet, warily eying the prow. "Courting the sea. You fool."

"She likes me." He defended. "I never make demands, but she answers pleasantly enough when I ask something of her."

"Fool. Idiot." Jack was swearing softly under his breath. "Damned fool of an ill-lucked albatross, what was I thinking bringing a Turner on board?"

The boat rocked beneath him, knocking Jack a bit to the side.

"I'll not do it again if it bothers you so greatly." He said slowly.

Carina was eying them from her place to the stern, eyes slightly narrowed as though she was considering interfering.

He flashed her a small smile and a little wave, dismissing her concern.

She shrugged, turning back to her work without another comment. Clearly, if he thought he could handle himself, she was not one for throwing herself in. 

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked, poking his head out from beneath the deck.

"Called our beloved Goddess to send a message home." Jack sneered, looking down at him.

Gibbs glanced at him, tilting his head a bit. "Ah."

"Mister Gibbs, do not support the lad on his foolish quest to get us all killed." Jack all but growled.

"Is she worse than what is after us, Captain?" Gibbs responded, rolling his eyes.

"YES!" Jack shouted, pacing back and forth across the ship. "Yes she very well could be. You Turner-Swanns!"

He glanced at Mister Gibbs, who was leaning on a rope and rolling his eyes. "Captain-"

"You be quiet!" Jack all but shouted at him. "She's what cursed your father."

He shook his head, giving a small sigh. "That's an inaccurate retelling of events."

Jack made a rude noise, returned to pacing.

Gibbs shook his head at him. "Just ignore him, lad. She'll tell you if she's no mind to hear you, in word or in storm. If she hears you, speak. T'would be rude to ignore her." He shook his head again and vanished again beneath the deck.

A surprising sentiment from a pirate, but he welcomed it.

Jack kept pacing, he watched him for another idle moment, then went to join Carina.


End file.
